


猫与恶作剧

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 跳蛋play的前置。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	猫与恶作剧

“你手上拿的是什么？”

听见这话，光下意识低头望了一眼手上的东西——准确的说，是怀里抱着的一篮子东西——他不紧不慢地对着斜前方声音的主人说：“我正找你呢。”

水晶公向他走过来，表情极为复杂，眼神飘忽不定，似乎不知道该看光的脸，还是该瞧个清楚他抱着的那堆东西。光心中好笑，面上却极为正经：“你来看看这些是什么？”

水晶公顿了顿，讶然道：“你不知道？”

光说：“我听说塔底又有怪物冒出来，就去讨伐了个干净，顺便发现了这些奇怪的玩意儿。看着挺有亚拉戈风格的吧，谁知道有没有危险，不找专业人士鉴定一下怎么放心。”

水晶公对着他欲言又止。

光笑道：“我的专家，快告诉我这些都是什么神奇物品？”

水晶公的耳朵微微抖了抖，脸上飘起可疑的红晕，他在心中呐喊：我可不是这方面的专家啊。

简而言之，光怀中抱着满满当当的情趣用品。

话说，亚拉戈制造的跳蛋也很有亚拉戈的特色啊，那种材质和纹路……不对不对，我都在想些什么！

水晶公的脸红得快跟头发一个颜色，光关切地问：“你还好吗？”

“……啊？呃，我很好，我能有什么事，嗯，那个，对了……”

“所以你很清楚这都是什么？”

水晶公点了点头，突然反应过来，又急急否认：“不是——！！”

光的脸上露出了恰到好处的困惑表情：“到底是不是？”

水晶公看了几眼那纯洁无辜的表情，又垂下头盯着脚尖，低声说道：“先说清楚，我只在塔里找到的书籍里读过关于它们的记载，我可没用过这些东西。这是……是……”那个词到了嘴边，却硬是吐不出去。

“是？”

“……是某种……玩具……”最后，水晶公含含糊糊地下了结论，妄想就此带过这个话题。

“玩具啊。”光思考了一会儿，像是完全接受了这个说法，“正好我最近在帮助中庸工艺馆给水晶都的孩子们做玩具，就去送给他们吧。”

光刚提步，突然动弹不得。

“……不是，好端端的用什么石化术？”

水晶公面无表情：“对不起，动作比思维更快做出了反应。”

水晶公一步跨上前，取走了光怀里的篮子。

“不介意的话这些东西就交给我处理吧就不劳你费心了对了千万别告诉小朋友们你找到了新玩具没有为什么这是水晶都教育方针问题哦英雄一定还有事要忙吧那我就不打扰了。”

光：“？？？”

光：“等等，别走那么快，你是不是忘了还有一件重要的事情？！”

—— —— ——

夜深人静，光之战士也结束了一天的繁忙，他没有回悬挂公馆，也没有踏上幔布门前长长的阶梯，而是绕到广场边缘的高大紫色树木前，找到熟悉的位置半蹲下，身体弓出一个优美的弧度，突然双腿发劲，猛然跃起，直踏树顶。

若是有旁人，只能见一道黑影飒飒飞上树梢，再以令人难以置信的速度跃向水晶塔，黑影稳稳地跳到灰白色的石制建筑上，而后又是几个流畅娴熟的跳跃，落在了水晶之上。

光曲起手指，轻轻敲了敲。

半晌，有人推开窗子，无奈抱怨：“你又不走正门。”

不走寻常路的英雄阁下爬窗进入。从外部看，怕是很难发现水晶公私室的窗户开在这个位置，更别提这世上有本事爬到这里来的人寥寥无几。

光抱过水晶公就咬了一口：“好你个拉哈，竟然放着被石化的我就不管了，快说是不是故意的。”

“我不是我没有。”水晶公捏了捏耳朵上的牙印，不好意思地缩在恋人的怀里。他将那堆情趣用品藏好后才反应过来忘记了解开石化术，不抱希望地回去寻找，光当然已经不在原地。

足见百岁老猫当时有多羞耻和慌乱。

光不解恨似的又揪了揪水晶公渐变白色的小辫子，力道很轻，水晶公也配合地仰起头，光啄了两下他的双唇，在水晶公探出舌头索求深吻之前便离开，定了定神道：“我先去洗个澡。”

“……好。”

光走到浴室门口，又回头望向倚在窗边的人：“拉哈。”

“嗯？”

“躺好等我。”

水晶的光辉与皎洁的月色一同洒在他的身上，他笑着答应了。

光只穿了一件松松垮垮的浴袍出来，头发上还沾有清爽的水汽，他问：“你怎么还穿着衣服？”

水晶公转过身，一如既往地不擅长掩饰：“我，咳，准备好了。”

光挑起眉，瞥了一眼那人下意识用身体遮挡住的床头柜，浑不在意似的来到水晶公面前，低头吻了下去。

舌尖轻巧地扣开齿关，肆无忌惮地巡逻起自己的领地，席卷走内部的空气，唇舌纠缠在一起，不多时水晶公就被吻得双腿发软，他干脆坐到床沿，顺势扯掉那件浴袍，青年精壮美好的肉体映入眼帘，下身也有了微微抬头的趋势，水晶公平躺而下，毛绒绒的尾巴从长袍中露了出来，冲着眼前人一摆一勾，写满了邀请。

光眼含笑意，欺身而上，一手解开水晶公的衣物，另一只手已经急不可耐地抚摸起来。隔着衣物的玩弄也能让他兴奋，裸露的胸口上翘立泛红的乳尖就是证据，光忍不住亲了亲那可爱的一点，这一亲就刹不住车，他吸吮起越来越肿大的乳头，水晶公在他身下扭了扭，似乎在说另一边也要。

光扔开凌乱剥下的衣物，然后握住了水晶公温暖如常的那只手，带着他往自己的下身探去，水晶公顺从地为他手淫，以令人满意的力道和节奏让那根宝贝越变越大，光满足地哼了一声，这才去照料水晶公被冷落的另一边乳头。

水晶公禁欲冷淡地活过了漫长的岁月，此前从未想过那里的器官也能开发出如此的快感，他克制地咬住下唇，忽然想起恋人说过喜欢听他这时候的声音，虽然十分难为情，水晶公还是红着脸，小声地呻吟了起来。

光顿住了。水晶公茫然了一瞬，疑问的目光投向他。

“太色了。”光移开脑袋，封住对方的唇，水晶公回过神，发现手中的性器又大了几分。他心中觉得好笑，又因为那句评价而羞涩，只好转移注意力，更加卖力地侍弄光的性器，直到前液淋湿了他的指尖。

水晶公眯着眼，懒懒地看光起身翻找床头，他的大脑已经被情欲冲刷得迟钝，竟没有预想到接下来的事。只听光“啧”了一声，戏谑道：“把那些‘玩具’放在这里，嗯？”

“……”

水晶公把脸扭到一边，那些情趣用品本来被藏在别的位置，可是在光去洗澡的时候他却不知被什么妖异迷了心窍地去拿了出来，这些话当然说不出口。

他心里隐约期待着说不清楚的事情，见对情趣用品一无所知的光并没有去管那些东西，而是找到了常用的润滑液后回到他的身边，又莫名其妙地松了口气。

光将润滑液倒在昂扬的性器上，拉开水晶公的双腿，扶着性器在后穴磨蹭，穴口已经足够湿润，光本闷着头一点点深入，突然低声唤道：“拉哈。”

“唔？”

“别捂着嘴。”

“……你到底是希望我叫……还是不希望啊？”

光笑着揉了揉他的耳朵：“你叫得越好听，一会儿就越舒服。”

水晶公挥开了在自己头上作乱的手，不料与此同时光骤然往深处一挺，一道呻吟响彻屋内。

他瞪了光一眼，然后放弃般的任由各自色情的喘息和呻吟溢出口中，这助兴般的音乐加快了光的动作，二人的身体完全契合在一起，光情不自禁发出舒服的谓叹声，挺着腰大力耸动。

他还不忘又问：“你特意把那些‘玩具’放到这里来，到底有什么特殊的？”

水晶公半是羞耻，半是在快感的冲击下心不在焉，他学着光的招数，一把搂过光的脖颈，在他脸上到处乱亲，几不可闻地轻声说：“快点。”

光当然是选择满足他。

硕大的性器疯狂进攻，完全侵占肉壁里的空间，甚至在腹部顶出了形状，让人产生要被顶穿的错觉，悦耳的叫床声越来越放肆地出现。

眼看身下的人快要抵达高潮，光突然止住了凶猛的动作，只是亲昵地贴在水晶公的耳边，暧昧的呼吸声令耳尖的绒毛打颤。他轻快地说：“拉哈，答应我一件事吧。”

然而水晶公并没有听清，临近顶点却被恶意切断的感觉让人不满极了，垂在床沿的小腿径直勾上对方的腰部，红色尾巴紧紧地缠绕上大腿，他的指尖不自觉地掐着光的肩膀，留下了赤红的痕迹。他难耐地扭动着身体催促，光却不为所动，一一吻过耸立的耳朵、隐有水光的眼睫、潮红的脸颊和嘴唇，慢条斯理地重复道：“拉哈，答应我一件事。”

这回水晶公听清楚了，下意识地反问什么事。同时大脑里有个不知是理智还是不理智的声音说：只要是你的要求，还有什么是我不答应的吗？

话音还没落下，光冷不防地又动了起来，动作比刚刚更加激烈，水晶公措手不及，没几下就被推到渴望已久的顶端，脑海中白茫茫一片，贴在光的小腹上的性器颤巍巍抖了两下，就要直接射出来。

没想到光立刻抓住了它，食指扣住马眼，语气淡定到不适合场景：“拉哈，答应我。”

水晶公立刻哭了出来：“我答应你，什么都答应你，快让我射吧。”

光心满意足地松开手。欣赏了片刻恋人持续性高潮的模样，再也忍耐不住下身的肿胀发疼，无所顾忌地横冲直撞，水晶公还没从延绵的快感中回过神，又被带入了欲望的漩涡。

—— —— ——

事后，光毫无诚意地道歉：“我错了。”

被折腾得够惨的水晶公扭着头不说话，因为明白还有更过分的事情等着自己。

光戳了戳气鼓鼓的圆脸，气定神闲地说：“你仔细想想，我可没有说过我不知道什么是情趣用品。”

“可是你……！”分明是故意诱导。事到如今水晶公也反应过来了，一开始只是光的小玩笑，后来加上了对石化术的“报答”，以及……？

“想不想听听我要你答应做的事情是什么？”

“我还有别的选择吗？”水晶公没好气地回答。

光捧过他的脸亲了一下，好不容易面朝光的水晶公看见光手上突然变出了亚拉戈制跳蛋，不好的预感成真了。

“我要你明天一天屁股里都塞着它。”某人满脸坏笑着宣布。

END.  
... or TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> 后续by crystalknife：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586306?view_adult=true>


End file.
